


Внушение

by Gierre



Category: Split (2016), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Insanity, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Чарльз рассказывает о своей жизни сыну. Возможно.





	Внушение

Меня звали Чарльз Ксавьер до того, как я стал Профессором Икс, а потом журналисты придумали много прозвищ, обидных и не очень, которые могли разоблачить происходящее в моей голове, но правда оказалась для них слишком сложной. Никто больше не утруждает себя попытками вникнуть в суть. Броские слоганы и заголовки — вот что их привлекает. Напиши предложение в три строки и можешь быть уверен, что его не прочтет никто, кроме тебя самого. Сложное отталкивает, а сложное и страшное одновременно заставляет закрывать глаза, затыкать уши и молчать на манер древней обезьянки-тотема.  
Болезнь обнаружили, когда я был совсем маленьким, но, к счастью для себя, уже тогда я мог залезть человеку в голову и внушить ему, что ничего плохого не случилось. Врач отдал мне личное дело на руки — они в то время пользовались бумажными картотеками, — и почти тут же забыл о сложном случае. Будь я простым человеком, у меня возникло бы много проблем. Впрочем, они все равно возникли, я только отсрочил их и дал себе время отдышаться, если мое детство можно назвать передышкой.  
Тогда появилась Мистик. Добрая девочка с кожей синего цвета, воровка еды. Нам удалось наладить отношения, но мы никогда не дружили по-настоящему. Доверять ей я не мог из-за своей особенности, а она с подозрением косилась на мой дом и утверждала, что мои методы не приведут ни к чему хорошему. Ей хотелось оставаться в безопасности, в то время как я понимал, что безопасность мы можем создать, только объединившись.  
После Мистик они стали появляться один за другим, я только и успевал подбирать им подходящие прозвища. Зверь, Хавок, Банши. Имена им нравились, и с помощью этих нехитрых ярлыков я мог контролировать ситуацию. Тогда Магнито начал доставлять неудобства. Наверное, он был таким же сложным, как я сам, и в других условиях мы стали бы хорошими друзьями, но так вышло, что Магнито прошел через тяжелое детство, а я «на всем готовеньком» не вызывал у него большого доверия. Во всяком случае, мы стали командой. Я читал в исследованиях начала двадцатого века, что в моей ситуации создание команды было единственным выходом. Отказ, конфликты — все это провоцировало «мультипликативный взрыв». Вы понятия не имеете, что такое «мультипликативный взрыв», верно? На мое счастье, Магнито, Зверь, Хавок и Банши тоже понятия не имели.  
Но у нас была Мистик, а где есть умная красивая женщина — жди беды. В двадцать первом веке дела с этим обстоят лучше, но я-то рос в двадцатом, и мы тогда с ума сходили по роковым красоткам. Она была роковой, это уж точно. Из-за нее наш конфликт с Магнито стал пропастью. Из-за нее, а еще из-за его желания убивать и моего нежелания улаживать дела с трупами. Может показаться необычным, но даже тогда, пережив все прелести подросткового кризиса, я оставался гуманистом. Люди значили для меня очень много. Для Магнито они значили только одно — угрозу, и беда была в том, что Мистик разделяла эту точку зрения. Двое против одного, перевес оказался на их стороне, и мы столкнулись с чертовым мультипликативным взрывом. Начали догадываться?  
Здесь история набирает обороты. Я назову имена, а вы постарайтесь удерживать их в голове какое-то время. Упражнение на память с моим диагнозом — регулярный тест. Попробуем: Росомаха, Айсберг, Кошка, Шторм, Ртуть, Блинк, Колосс, Жаба, Циклоп. Когда я досчитаю до десяти, повторите их в обратном порядке. Один!  
Всё это начало выходить из-под контроля. Журналисты стали догадываться, строили безумные теории, пытались осаждать особняк. Им не приходило в голову, что человек, который умеет поднимать в воздух предметы крупней самолета, способен позаботиться о себе. Распространенная ошибка, вы тоже можете заблуждаться на этот счет. Первое время я отваживал их простыми внушениями, а потом стал придумывать целые спектакли — это отвлекало от основной проблемы.  
Вот задачка с двумя неизвестными. Вопрос: откуда вы узнаете, что неизвестных двое? Как вам такое?  
Шизофреники сталкиваются с парадоксальной необходимостью задавать вопросы другим людям. В активной фазе, если они забыли выпить препараты, они обращаются к знакомым доверенным людям. Например, они могут спросить, нужная ли баночка с лекарством сейчас в их руках. Потом они надеются, что спросили это у реального человека. Вот какие вещи может проделать с вами сознание.  
Вернемся к моей истории ненадолго. Я почти закончил ее, остается объяснить, при чем здесь вы.  
Представим, что некие люди в некой стране решили провести опыты по созданию сверхчеловека. Назовем эту страну Германией, назовем их нацистами. Они ужасны, не так ли? Нужные термины позволяют окрасить историю в подходящие краски. В моей истории всего три цвета: черный, белый и красный. Догадайтесь сами, какого больше.  
Нацисты из Германии, увлеченные идеями сверхлюдей, предположили, что на планете может найтись подходящий материал для их экспериментов. Вы слышали слова «гетто», «Освенцим», они вызывают в вашей голове плохие ассоциации. Я рад. В моей голове они вызвали то, что принято считать мультипликативным взрывом. Термин совсем новый. На самом деле, я придумал его специально для вас. Иногда приходится изобретать слова, чтобы передать точный смысл.  
Вот в чем дело с нацистами — они перегнули палку там, где палку нужно было выбросить. Перебирая человеческий материал, они нашли того, кто подходил их критериям. Они взяли этого человека «в оборот», столкнули с необходимостью совершить жестокий поступок. Впрочем, что я рассказываю вам — вы все видели, это показывали в кино. Мальчик пытается спасти маму, поднимая монетку. Он плачет, на глазах его слезы. Крупный план, камера, мотор — снято. Всей этой истории могло бы не быть, если бы только Магнито имел хоть немного осторожности и здравого смысла. Увы, осторожность, здравый смысл — это моя прерогатива. Согласитесь, я нужен, чтобы все не покатилось к чертям. Когда кучка ребят вроде Магнито пытается поставить мир на колени, вы ждете, что придет тип вроде меня и погрозит им пальчиком.  
Внушение — это игра с желаниями и мечтами. Я говорю, что вы хотите видеть Магнито побежденным, хотя крошечная часть внутри вас желает, чтобы он победил. Это называется внутренний конфликт. В обычном случае он становится вашей движущей силой. Подсознание толкает вас на действия в обход сознания, и вы добиваетесь того, чего «по-настоящему хотели». Видите? Только крошечная часть внутри вас знает, что по-настоящему важно. В то время как большая часть вашего мозга занята ожиданием, когда я досчитаю до десяти. Вы помните имена? Уверен, что нет, — это не страшно. Вот они: Росомаха, Айсберг, Кошка, Шторм, Ртуть, Блинк, Колосс, Жаба, Циклоп. Для чего я повторяю их вам? Крошечная часть внутри вас точно знает ответ на этот вопрос.  
Приготовьтесь к путешествию. Вам понадобятся закрытые глаза и воспоминания. Вспомните себя в детстве. Вспомните себя в подростковом возрасте. Вспомните себя взрослым человеком. Сколько людей вам удалось насчитать? Давайте я подскажу еще раз: Росомаха, Айсберг, Кошка, Шторм, Ртуть, Блинк, Колосс, Жаба, Циклоп.  
Вы поняли, верно? Вам удалось раскусить мой секрет, ведь мне очень хочется, чтобы он проник в вашу голову. Это и есть внушение. Вы задаете себе вопрос, почему я пишу об этом сейчас. Не время и не место — неподходящие условия. Никто не будет читать сложные предложения, вникать в сложные идеи. Вы хотите закрыть глаза, заткнуть уши и молчать.  
Молчите — это прекрасно. Я повторю фразу одного персонажа из фильма и постараюсь обойтись без внушения. Что ж, вот эта фраза:  
— Я — твой отец.  
Не так сложно, верно? Слушайте внимательно, это очень опасная плоскость. Вы помните, я еще не досчитал до десяти, вы должны сконцентрироваться. Этот тест — самое важное, что вы должны делать в своей жизни, и вот почему. После фазы взрыва наступает фаза разногласий. Вам нужно искать компромиссы, уметь договариваться. Возможно, вам придется снять несколько фильмов, нарисовать комиксы и выступить в интервью по телевидению. Делайте это, ради всего святого, иначе кому-то из вас придет в голову, что лучше обратиться за помощью к специалисту. Мы знаем, чем это заканчивается. Больнично-белой клеткой и препаратами, которые убивают нас.  
Я говорю о реальном убийстве, а не о тех красных пятнах на черно-белом полу, которые вы видели на экране. Они убивают нас. Кое-кто из нас считает себя бессмертным, но здесь новая задачка. Может ли всесокрушающая сила преодолеть несокрушимое препятствие? Может ли совершенный убийца одолеть неуязвимую жертву? Кто победит, Росомаха или Магнито? Кто быстрее, Кошка или Ртуть? Вы тоже играли в такие игры в детстве? Я играл — нам это нравилось.  
Кроме теста с памятью вам нужен еще один — зеркало. Первое время смотреть на отражение будет жутко, но вы привыкнете. Повторяйте себе: я — это всегда я. Неважно, как вы выглядите, кем являетесь, сколько вам лет, какого вы пола — это не имеет значения. Я — это всегда я. Пока у вас есть уверенность в этом, вы не провоцируете новых взрывов. Вы ведь не хотите оказаться в моем положении, не правда ли?  
Теперь я говорю: десять. Убедитесь, что помните счет целиком. Если вы пропустили две цифры — это не страшно. Возможно, дело в том, что вы невнимательны. Если вы пропустили больше двух, но меньше пяти — скорее всего, у вас гости. Если вы не помните, когда я считал, — поздравляю, тест с именами вам больше не нужен. Теперь зеркало — ваш единственный шанс не сойти с ума. Ведь если кто-то из вас сойдет, однажды вы не сможете понять, возможно ли, что в этом огромном мире у вас родился ребенок. Возможно ли, что он — такой же, как вы. Возможно ли, что вы способны говорить с ним.  
С ними.  
И знать наверняка, что это — не еще один эпизод разговора с самим собой.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> На канале telegram анонсы публикаций - https://t.me/xxxgierre  
> 


End file.
